


low light

by galamiel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamiel/pseuds/galamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when do you tell your brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	low light

she lays next to him, a warm and comforting presence so alien he cannot sleep--

he stares at her instead, her eyelashes dark and long against her pale cheeks, her lips parted as she breathes in and out, steady and strong, chest lifting. he can feel the puffs of her breath against his skin as she placidly sleeps, unaware of his discomfort

he feels guilt in his stomach and bile in his mouth, but part of him jumps with joy, his heart lurching with love as his eyes devour her visage, every freckle and imperfection he can see in the low light of her bedroom

he has betrayed the only father, the only brother, he has ever known, but has gained so much--and his mind jumps to his mother, how much she, too, would love her

but still he cannot sleep; the sheets are too satiny under him, the pillow too soft, the blankets too warm and heavy. he suffocates in parts, and thinks longingly of the thin cot back in his temporary living quarters, with the starchy blankets and white walls and the sound of every jedi in the temple breathing, the same way she is

love is not, has never been, an easy choice. he abandoned his mother, was not strong enough to say no, and code would have him abandon her as well, but--perhaps

perhaps he could be strong enough


End file.
